The Demon of East Blue Saga
by vmbrocca
Summary: Follows the adventures of Zoro before he was a StrawHat pirate. When he was a lone bounty hunter, in search of a man with golden hawkeyes. He faces many opponents during his journey. Due to his lack of navigation skills he finds himself in many compromising situations. Then the memory of his long lost friend Kuina, and the appearence of a girl who looks like her. ZoroxKuina-Tashigi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **First off I'd like to say thank you, and how much I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my writing :D

...

See, about a month ago I had the most intriguing dream, I've ever had. About

a slightly younger Roronoa Zoro in his past. When he was still a bounty hunter

pre-one piece time frame, I saw many images of different characters, and scenes of his journey.

Over the course of the last month I've been formulating a plot and I'm excited to say I've finished the first chapter.

...

I will add that this story will have a bit of a darker, more mature mood unlike the show and it's shenanigans.

(Like animes like, Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo.) But that doesn't mean it won't still have that lively humor,

and strange vast of unique characters. And it's basically all around Zoro centric. I suggest watching One Piece movie 5.

The Curse of the Seven Star Sword, It will give you more insight about Zoro's past,

and although the characters in that movie were not shown in the manga or anime,

I will feature them later on in this story.

...

Another reason I feel so strongly about writing this is for the lack of history Zoro has.

I am not saying that I don't think the author of One Piece knows what he's doing.

But I do think that Oda rushed Zoro's past a bit, since after all

Zoro was not originally a member of the staw-hats when

Oda first started forming the plot of One Piece. I think Zoro deserves more depth,

and then Kuina. People who watch this show tend to forget her significance, same with

Tashigi, and the effects it all has on the green-haired swordsmen.

Even if it's from my own imagination, I want to bring more feeling to the reason why

Roronoa Zoro is the man he is today in the current story line.

...

I hope One Piece fans, and Zoro fans alike enjoy the adventures of the Demon of East Blue!

* * *

**CH 1.**

**~Reminiscence~**

He did not miscount a single day, at first. But as the life-draining thing called time went by of him choking on dusk, whilst tied to a pole with nothing but a gray wall to look at, the swordsmen lost count of how many suns and moons had gone by. How many day's he'd gone without food, and only a little water if the men in blue and white uniforms were feeling charitable enough to prolong his suffering.

Rain or shine the demon east blue held his ground. He would not die here.

Despite what people say about him, Roronoa Zoro could not turn his back to a mother and child being executed for false accusations. So he threw his sword down and masochistically agreed to a deal, which said that if he could survive for entire month, he and the innocent would be set free.

Naturally, he saw it as a challenge of endurance, and a chance to prove he could survive what ever the arrogant son of the marine captain decided to put him through. So even when he was kicked and beaten, even he was spat on, Zoro kept his compulsion. He would never bow down to the likes of anyone, and would not let himself lose.

But days past and, time went by. Slowly, seemingly slower every day. Till even second felt like a whole minute. Minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days, days, he didn't even want to think about days. At first he thought mostly of things to entertain himself. One can go insane if the only thing they have to watch is how slowly the clouds move by in the sky, and how the wall in front of him won't crumble no matter how piercingly he glares up at it.

He kept himself busy.

Imagining what it would feel like to be worlds greatest swordsmen, with the best of the best, Hawk-eyes at his feet, the peace of mind it would bring the weary swordsman and…of course no matter how hard he tried to avoid it and keep it out of his thoughts, his past came into play.

He imagined the moment of his victory, and she was at his side. Her short blue hair, her big blue eyes, her fair skin, her cocky smile… but this was nothing more then a fantasy, a desire, a wish that she had grown up with him. That she was still living, breathing. He longed to feel her pulse thumping, hear her rhythmic heartbeat, and rapture in everything that was his beautiful rival, Kuina.

But that part of the story would not come till later. Yes it was unavoidable, inescapable his past. Haunting really, and with his arms and torso tied to a cross like pole by a tightened, and rough rope, he truly did feel trapped, figuratively and literally.

He could no longer grasp the time of many days he'd been cruelly famished. It was sunny, the heat radiated down on him, the rays mocking him in his masochistic state. He felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead soaking his black bandana, his already tanned skin burning. His throat parched and dry from breathing in the harmful dust.

The lone bounty hunter longed to stretch out his arms and his very sore back. Being tied up in this position for so long made him wonder if he'd receive any permanent or long-term-damage, like loss of feeling in his limbs. He wiggled his toes and curled his fingers, and hoped that meant he could still move the rest of his body. But what made this a hundred times worse was the lack of his swords.

Most importantly Wadou Ichimonji. The young man treasured the katana with the white hilt more then his own life. His dream, and her hope were etched into the very heart of the steel blade. If he did not defeat the greatest swordsmen with that sword, he felt break too many promises to count. It meant everything, when that blade was his hand he could feel the presence of his long lost rival, and her power. He needed that katana, that was his only direct link to her.

There was no avoiding it any more. Zoro could not purge the images from his mind, or erase the very their existence, this hell of being slowly starved and beaten to death, did not compare to the past two years of his late teenage days. The best years of your life, my ass, Zoro thought as he inhaled the lack of moister that is the air.

What he had witnessed, perceived, sensed and felt as a swordsmen would never disperse. And so he found his mind replaying his own life before his light gray eyes like a movie. Scene by scene, frame by detailed frame, he watched the private showing that was his past.

And it all started on seventeenth birthday, a clear blue sky, sunny autumn day. He thinner then, not as broad shouldered and muscular, but he wasn't lanky, he still tall, toned and strong. His strikingly mint green hair was naturally spiked as always.

His white shirt was worn unbuttoned, a green haramaki around his waist which held his beloved sword with the white hilt in place. The same black trousers covered his legs, and his black boots made a slight tapping sound every time they made contact with he dirt below his feet.

He made it a point to always avoid coming here, but there he was, crouched down in front of the tome stone that marked her burial. Paying his respects. He did not bring flowers, he knew she would of hated those, instead he brought himself, and talked to her about the ways life was going. Even if she couldn't respond, he felt like she was listening, watching, her presence never ceasing. And it brought him some small amount of comfort.

The last and only time he'd come to her grave was at the age of ten he watched as they covered her casket with dirt, leaving it six feet under. He remembered staring at her grave, even after everyone else had payed their respects and left. He sat for hours thinking about all the things he wanted to say. And realizing things he didn't know when she was still alive.

He loved her. The only love he ever felt as a little boy and even now, was for her.

After that he ran as fast as legs could carry him to the dojo, and begged her father for her sword, so that one day he will able to keep the dream she had alive. He would carry out their promise, so that she might hear his name up there in the heavens.

It was today on his seventeenth autumn, he decided that he was ready to go on his own. That he was now a man, and that he'd trained hard enough.

After all, while growing up, he'd defeated every decent sparring partner, and strong opponent there was in his home town, and all neighboring villages in each direction for at least a fifty miles. A few months ago he'd even surpassed his own sensei after many failed attempts.

He had nothing left to learn here. If he was going to get stronger and fulfill their dreams, he'd need to find stronger, more challenging person to fight. Zoro's plan was to set off on his own, he wasn't sure how he was gonna get by, but it was time to leave the nest. He was going in search of the man with golden hawk-eyes, who wields a giant sword with one hand, a nearly twenty pound black blade, and sharp enough to cut ships in half, with jewel in-crested hilt. Zoro was sure that man, he would be the fight of his life.

So he would fight anyone strong enough to give him a challenge and roam the world as a lone swordsmen.

He was bored sitting here in his village after all, patients was not one of his virtues, he was going to make his leave now.

It's not like he had anything or anyone holding him back.

Although Zoro was considerably the most wanted young man in his town for many reasons. Every man wanted to fight him, which correspond with reason two, he could have a girl if he snapped his fingers, and yet he took no interest in the women here. Which earned him a lot of jealous glares from the males his age. He was too focused to care about those things.

He only trained, day and night, to become the man, the man that Kuina would be impressed with.

By doing so people often suggested he enroll to the Marines. It was only natural since he never did go to school, but he could read, and write with messy calligraphy, but he was not a graduate of any sort of school. More like the towns mysterious delinquent.

One time he was approached by a man in a white and blue uniform saying the government had interest in hiring him. A strong guy like him would do the Navy some good, but Zoro turned down the offer. He had no interest in letting some boss him around. So he told the guy to go sell it somewhere else.

He worked better alone, another reason why he kept away from the many females who flirted and flaunted themselves at him. He remained stoic, and un-phased by their womanly charms, which actually only gave the opposite affect on what he meant by not interested. It only made them more intrigued by him, which explained why every valentines day he was up to nose in chocolates and a few confessions here and there.

He turned them down rather bluntly and emotionless each time, but none of them to his displeasure ever gave up. He just wished, even though Kuina wasn't that type of girl, that she was around and it was her doing things like that. Yeah… it had been years, and although he denied it to himself constantly, he never quite got over her.

Until today. Some how after all those years of never coming to see her at the cemetery, it was like a breath of fresh air to finally do this. To say goodbye. Things felt lighter. The weights he let grow heavy on him seemed manageable on his shoulders now.

He could take it. He could do this. He could achieve the dreams they shared. And he could say her name with a smile. The swordsmen was ready. He told her goodbye, and gave one last gaze at the kanji of her name engraved onto the tomb stone.

"It's been seven years now, Zoro." Spoke a deep voice from behind him.

Zoro turned around to see an older man in an olive colored hakama with graying black hair, and squinted eyes. He smiled at him.

"I can finally go and fulfill my promise."

With his sensei's smile of a approval Roronoa Zoro began walking away, step by step down a road more challenging, into a world more treacherous then he thought. But the old man called his name. He was the closest thing after all the young swordsmen ever had for a father, "Take care, and do not ever underestimate anyone, Zoro."

His green-haired, cocky pupil shot him a careless grin and continued down the road. He had a ship to catch, a fishermen who owed him a favor said he'd drop him off on the next nearest island. And the green-haired young man was more then eager to go see if he could find himself a worthy opponent.

* * *

And thus begins Zoro's long journey to keep his promise...

...

I'm still currently working on chapter

two for those who are interested. Reviews are very much

appreciated. I would love to read what anyone thinks

of this story so far. It would really encourage me.

And if you saw any mistakes while please feel free to point

them out, it will only help me improve.

:D

Thanks again for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apoligise for the long wait for chapter two,

but I really worked hard on it, and hope that

those who are reading this enjoy it :D

* * *

CH 2

To Wield the Wind

Sweat glistened as it rolled down the neck and forehead of the swordsmen. You would think, that at over ninety degrees even the Marines would have the heart, or the decency to let him stay in one of the in door prison cells, but here he was still tied to this pole, and concentrating deeply glaring at the wall that hid his freedom. It was as if he was mentally trying to melt it down.

And then to his displeasure two faces appeared on either side of the wall. Zoro sighed, "Damn kids again." He mutters under his breath as he looks over the pair of idiots who came to bother his afternoon peace.

First thing he noticed was the older boy wore an old straw hat covering his messy black locks of hair, and a sleeveless red vest. And although it looked normal, Zoro could tell the buy had long limbs. Even from far away he could see a scar underneath his left eye.

The other little boy was chubbier, and he wore blue glasses and his hair was a remarkable shade of light pink, but he honestly didn't phase him as much as the older one. This one, with his irregularly large smile had Zoro dead silent for a moment. Something about him worried the swordsmen, but he couldn't quite figure it out. But he decided it didn't matter.

So as usual when kids arrived to gawk and look over him out of curiosity, he made sure his tone was cold and bitter. His eyes fierce, he set his face in a glare, and looked straight up at the two of them. "Hey you guys." He paused for effect and deepened his voice, that always worked to get rid of um. "Your bothering me. Get lost."

Four-eyes was ready to piss his pants, but StrawHat, who ever this kid was, why ever he was here, gave the green-haired man a strange feeling, like something was going to happen...

…

There are many things you should think of before you go mindlessly running off for an adventure. Like, where are you going to sleep at night. How are you going to pay for where your going to sleep at night. Where ate you going to get the money. How are you going to feed yourself? Roronoa Zoro didn't think of any of these things, till he found himself alone, walking the streets of a town a he'd never set foot on before.

The glare of neon lights from cheap hotels and pirates bars reflected in the puddles on the cobblestone path beneath his worn black boots as he turned the street corner. The air smelled of rain, and it had this unpleasant chill to it.

Along with the less then friendly looks from bums who sat under canopy's of buildings and shops. The green-haired young man almost wanted to glare back, but he remembered his sensei had once told him, "Zoro be careful who give certain looks even if they were the one to look at you funny first, you know that your glare is far more intimidating and frightening then most." So instead of retuning the look, he looked away, but unfortunately, for him, there was at least one every street he turned on.

And if it wasn't a bum it was something worse, that the young Zoro had no idea how to react to. It was the over perfumed, sparse clothed prostitute, who would look him over like he was an item, a toy. The swordsmen never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Even more awkward then the time… no he didn't want to think about that.

Zoro knew of the women who walked the streets for cash at night, and offer their 'services' in return, but he'd never actually come in-counter with one. And he decided after the second one he saw walk by and check him out, that he preferred tasteful women.

Now it was around eleven O'clock at night, and Zoro knew that he really needed a motel room or something. He was tired from the long ride here, even if he was napping practically the whole time on the fisherman's boat. His mind himself was overwhelmed he needed to let it relax. And then there was the fact he had nothing but himself, the clothes on his back, the shoes on his feet, and the swords at his right hip.

But the biggest problem was, something green, (no not his hair genius) money. He didn't have too much of that thing called money. The cheapest place he found, the rooms costs 100 beri an hour, by morning he'd owe almost a thousand beri, and frankly, he didn't have that.

And so the young swordsmen for the first time of many times to come, later found himself in a large, dimly lit room, sitting on a bar stool. Both elbows propped on the table, his cheek resting in his callused palm, whilst his other hands finger traces around the rim of his empty glass, two others just like it stacked next to it.

As far he could tell, he wasn't sure what he was drinking, the old-man bartender said it can cure anything though. He wasn't sure what song it was playing in the background of the chattering collision of voices behind him, but the green-haired man could not bring himself to care. He even ignored the pretty little, petite, platinum blonde giving him inviting blue-eye contact from three seats down the bar, and the glares from rough looking men anywhere in the bar.

There was a game of pool going on behind his back, and some slender fiery orange red-head was cleaning out any male who was dumb enough to challenge her. And to his right, was a couple that were doing rather explicit things to each other at there table. Zoro still being innocent in that department felt slight color go to his cheeks, he turned his head away wishing they would get a room. Only to catch a glimpse of that blonde giving him quite the look . Suddenly he felt a little out of place.

He found himself looking at the multitude of colorful bottles on the shelf in front of him, anything to avoid eye-contact with anyone as he began seriously questioning the inevitable, what he was doing with his life?

He left unprepared, he felt so pathetic. Sulking stoically at a bar like this. He's a man, not a kid, he should know how to do this, but he was beginning to see now that leaving to be on your own, gets you more then you bargained for.

He inhaled deeply, smelling tobacco and liquor, he could still taste the alcoholic substance on his tongue from his last drink. He hadn't expected he'd end up in some random bar, with it's waxed wooden floors, and wooden walls plastered with wanted posters. He rolled his eyes at the fact that some of them were attached to the wall by silver bladed knives covered in stains of russet colored dried blood.

Home sweet home, he thought, snickering momentarily to himself about his own sarcasm.

But the moment of his sadistic humor did not last.

Was this were he was going to end up every town he came too? Was this really the life of the worlds greatest swordsmen to be?! Zoro wouldn't let his pride accept this, but once again the big million dollar question was, what was he going to do about this?!

And then, opportunity knocked, and this how he remembered it...

Zoro heard the muffled roar of motorcycle's humming getting louder. He swears he saw the old man behind the counters graying eyebrow twitch. A few minutes later, everybody's head, except for the green-head, turned to look when the bar doors swung violently open, and a large man came in like the strong, cockily blowing winds of a hurricane.

This guy was built like a brick wall, but Zoro of course knew, the bigger you are, the harder you fall.

The hairs on the back of the green-headed man's neck were standing up, he felt Wadou move, jerking slightly on it's own, it only does this when… He could practically inhale the wonderful scent, that is trouble through his nose. This guy was a real challenge. He saw fear in the light eyes of the old bartender, as he stood behind the counter, staring out as he nonchalantly dried a shot glass.

To his left was that flirty blonde, who seemed to now have anxiety fuming from her. Zoro noted the way she bit her lip, how her shoulders tensed stiffly when suddenly the stranger placed his beefy largely knuckled hand on her arm.

The chatter, the continuous ambiance of glasses clanking, people chuckling, that game of pool going on, apart from the tune of the background music, it was silent enough to hear the Blondie's heavy breathing.

And that's when he realized, Zoro felt Wadou Ichimonji growing restless at his side, the blade was just eager as him to face this man. The first seemingly strong opponent. It was enough to make the swordsmen lips curve upward on one side, and his eyes narrow devilishly. His left hand reaching downward to grasp the white hilt

The bartender met his eyes, and whispered harshly, almost mouthing the words, "What are ya doing kid… we don't call that guy Bronco the Brute for just any reason."

Zoro spoke under his breath, "Is he strong?"

The old man nodded shakily. "He goes around doing what ever he wants with his gang of hooligans… every now and again he'll come by himself to a random bar in this town, and pick some poor women…" the old man paused, and Zoro glanced at Blondie in miserable state, before looking back at the bartender. "No one can do anything, and I doubt you can either stranger."

But Zoro did not heed the warning. He reached up and undid the black bandana tied securely around his bicep, on to tie it on to his head. The shadows masked his, making him seem more threatening. Shortly after, the sound of steel sliding out of it's case filled the near silent room. All eyes were on the young green-haired swordsmen as he pointed his blade, she shined in the low light proudly with her masters fighting spirit. She wasn't out for blood, she seeks a challenge, and the adrenaline pumping in Zoro's veins was enough to make him high with anticipation.

"Oi brute, if your a man, you'll except my challenge." He spoke boastfully, his deep voice rolling the words of his tongue loudly, taunting Bronco.

The big man's grip tightened on Blondie's wrists. "Kid don't test me, go get your own piece of ass, this ones taken, she's the best thing here." He spoke as if he found this funny. And the blue-eyed women in his grip gasped fearfully. It was sickening.

He had a point, apart from that orange-red-head, who Zoro noted had mysteriously disappeared with probably all the cash in most of the mens wallets who'd been stupid enough to play into her hand. The blonde was the best woman here tonight, and the best looking women had batted he long lashed blue eyes, and flirted with him. But that aside, that wasn't the reason for Zoro's bold behavior.

"I don't really care about Blondie." He grinned demonically, she looked at him qeustioningly. Bronco cocked his head to the side, in curiousity.

"I wanna fight you, and I'm gonna beat you to the floor." The swordsmen taunted, sliding himself off the bar-stool so he could stand up to him.

Okay so maybe Zoro did care, just a smidgen, about the Blonde's safety, but that really wasn't the point, and then his other more important dilemma. This bastard of a brute was at least over a foot and a half taller then Zoro who currently stood at a good height of of 5"11. This man's muscled arms were covered in battle scars and vile looking tattoos. The bejeweled, silver cutlass as his side was huge, Zoro was in deep ship now. How could he beat a guy like this too the floor?!

He wondered what it was his sensei had once told him, 'oh yeah' he recalled, 'think before you open you damn mouth.' Well he hadn't said it like that, but still the point was now taken…

But then again, Zoro being the cocky creature he was decided, in that second, that if he could take down a big guy like this, he could definitely hope to become strong enough to rise against Hawk-eyes the greatest. And then there was the sickening thought in the back of his mind, of this monstrous guy defiling little Blondie…

'No fucking way.' Zoro thought, his expression so fearless, smirking sadistically up at his soon to be opponent.

"Hah aha!" The brute belted out a booming laugh, and spat, "Your gonna beat me to the floor! Ahahahaha! I'd like to see ya try kid!" He kept laughing, his large free hand smacking the counter causing glasses to shake, mocking Zoro whose vein was popping out of his own forehead in irritation.

Wadou Ichimonji, the blade, she hated this man with every fiber of her being. The sword was eager to be wielded by it's master, to defeat Bronco.

Zoro charged forward, 'I will not allow myself to be laughed at or called a kid, by some big oaf, no way!'

The sound of his boots thumping on the hard wood of the floor, filled the atmosphere. His opponent is no longer laughing, Bronco had instantly drawn his sword. Blondie took the oppertunity, and hid herself behind the counter safety. Zoro leaped forward. Both hands griping his katana, the blade is raised over head. In a split second, like the lightning that flashes in the sky, he swings his blade down. Like thunder rumbling, steel meets steel, sparks glow from the heavy contact.

Hell's bells rang in Zoro's head, this is it, a test of strength, a chance to prove to himself that he will one day be able to take down the man with golden hawk-eyes...

Zoro was sent flying backward, the worn rubber of his black boots slid against the wood, as he tried to find the breaks, but he couldn't stop, his lower back slammed into the counter, he then fell on to his side, his katana clanked when she hit the floor. He groaned from the impact. Saying that it hurt was putting it lightly.

People frantically ran, screamed, pushed and shoved, making it for the doors to get out of here, nearly stepping the swordsmen in the process. Beads of sweat form on his forehead, Zoro reached his arm, struggling for Wadou. As soon as his fingers curled around her hilt, he sighed relieved. This wasn't over, not yet.

He pushed himself to get back up. When he made it to his knees, he coughed unable breath, the wind had been knocked out of him, but he wasn't ready to give in. He made it clumsily to his feet, he ignored the twinge of pain in his back, and got into his signature wide spread stance.

'I really need three katana, one isn't enough, but for now, I'll definitely take this guy down, one sword or no sword.' He had thought, panting from the whiplash, but soon he set his face in a smirk again, he wasn't the only who'd been effected.

Threw the chaos of the crowd of people running out of the bar in fear he could see Bronco was clearly taken aback that Zoro had actually stood up. His mouth was hung slightly open, you could see he was in shock, in his brown eyes, and Zoro was sure he was thinking, 'Maybe he's not just some damn kid…'

"This is a disaster!" Yelled the bartender who was trembling behind the counter. "Your killing my business!" The brute turned his away to look at him, and then he pointed his silver blade threateningly at him, "Quiet old man, or I'll do more then kill your business."

Blondie, who's brilliant blue eyes were filled with fear, let out a shrill from behind the counter, when Bronco started to wave his sword at the bartender.

Zoro took the initiative.

"Oi, you should never turn your back on your opponent!" The brute whipped right around, just in time to see Zoro, who held his blade in a position to swing at his mid side, he charged. The young swordsmen was ready this time, for the powerful collision.

Steel met steel in a single echoing cling that rang in the ears of the two fighting men. Wadou slammed into the nameless, soulless cutlass, with all of Zoro's might and force behind her. Zoro, nor Wadou would lose to likes of this guy. Bronco sneered at him, holding up against Zoro's surprising strength, "Don't get cocky just yet." the swordsmen spat as he leaped backward, to disengage.

"Your ten years too early to tell me that, kid! Your pretty good, you should join my gang!" Bronco's booming laughter filled the young swordsman's ears. "We could use a tough brat like you!"

The swordsmen grit his teeth and glared intensely at Bronco, Roronoa Zoro, would not be made a fool of.

If impact alone couldn't break down this guy, he'd have to use the alternative, but this worried him slightly, was he really strong enough to use the wind to cut. He'd practiced it before on trees, but... no time to think! This is a fight. Bronco was charging at him like a one-man stampede, Zoro didn't have time to allow himself a single thought.

"Wadou don't fail me now!" He whispered to her, the tip of the blade twinkled, as if she had winked at him. Zoro grinned.

He gripped the white hilt of Wadou with both his callused hands. He got into stance as if he was batting at first base. He waited until Bronco was just five feet from him. And with all his ambition he swung his katana for a mighty home run. Wadou, nor his own strengh, had failed him.

The wind howled as is slammed into his opponents body. He had prevailed. Crimson liquid splattered, and it wasn't his own. It was like someone flicked a paintbrush dripping with red paint on his white shirt. Yet the swordsmen could care less.

The bigger you are, the harder you fall was correct. Bronco crashed down with a thud, shaking the floor boards. The wound he'd been inflicted was a horizontal slash across his abdomen. Not nearly enough to kill him, but he'd be out cold for a while.

Zoro sheathed his sword and then looked over at his two frightened spectators.

"Oi, old man, gimme a drink." Zoro said calmly, the old mans eyes widened as he fumbled, looking for a bottle of sake.

The mystery blonde just stared at him as he removed his bandana, once again exposing his minty, spiked hair. The swordsman tied the piece of black fabric, one-handed around his muscled bicep. Zoro flashed her a grin.

"Go home Blondie, and watch out, no one is always gonna be around to save ya."

She said nothing. Her mouth hung open, but no words would roll off her tongue. She stared at him for another moment, and then, she turned right around, and ran away. Disappearing past the bar doors into the night.

With that taken care of, Zoro sighed heavily, and took his seat at the bar, the old man poured him sake. The bartender's hazel eye's stared at the young swordsmen in amazement. He'd owned this place for over forty years, and seen his fair share of brawls, but this, this was more then he ever thought he'd see.

"My name is Coy. What is your name anyway stranger?" He asked. Zoro grinned after downing a cup of the best tasting liquor he ever had. "Roronoa Zoro." He replied, and held out his cup, "Gimme more of that stuff, what is it?!"

Coy smiled, it warmed his old soul, it had been a long time since he'd been in the presence of a person such fiery ambition. "That would be sake," He said, pouring more into his cup."Well I like it." Zoro said, before letting the alcohol trickle down his throat.

"Are you going to turn in that menace to the Marines." Coy pointed at the disgruntled Bronco laying on the floor. "he's worth 5,500 beli, I believe."

Zoro's eyes widened, and he leaned foward in his seat. "Oi wait... 5,500! Your not joking, right old man?!"

Coy raised an eyebrow at him.. "You mean you challenged him and you had no idea how much money he was worth?! Why would you pick a fight with him then?!"

Zoro smirked, his eyes beaming with ignited passion. "I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsmen, and so if I am ever going to defeat the man with hawk-eyes, then I most become strong by defeating every obstacle I have before facing him." And with being said, Zoro decided it was time to make his leave before Bronco wakes up again. He didn't want to risk losing what was going to pay for his hotel room.

The bartender chuckled as Zoro slid off his seat. "Good luck to you young swordsmen."

Zoro nodded as he bent down over his ex opponent. He grabbed him by his broad shoulders and began to drag him towards the exit.

"You know Roronoa, I'm surprised you let that girl go, most men, especially your age, wouldn't of done the same, especially over a blonde." Coy called curiously from counter as Zoro pushed open the doors with his back.

The swordsman's eyes flickered down at Wadou, and then back up to the bartender's. A different kind of smile lit his face, not a grin, or a smirk, but a warm small smile, as he said, "I guess I just knew she didn't need that right now,"

He paused, and this time he grinned. "Besides I'm more of a 'blue'nette, kinda guy anyway."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading,

I don't know how soon I'll be able to

get chapter three up, bust rest asured

I'll do my very best to write it. Sorry for

long waits in between chapters, but school

is like the axe murderer of my creativety...

...

Yes there was a little small appearence of Nami, (Just to confirm.)

I might do that again with a couple of the Straw-Hat characters

because some of them were also in east blue, they won't

actually interact with Zoro of course, but I might throw in

a few sightings here and there, of other characters.

...

I always wondered what made Zoro decide to become

a bounty hunter in the first place. But it really does

make sense. So this was my interpretation of how that came to be.

Zoro obviously isn't as strong as he currenly is in the beggining, but as time goes

by, he'll face cooler, more challenging opponents, and his

strengh will increase. So basically, this is also supposed

to be the first time he uses the wind as an attack.

...

I also really like concept of Wadou Ichimoji having a bit

of a life of her own. As if she's Zoro's traveling companion,

I experimented with that quite a bit in this chapter. I hope it

was okay?

...

Overall, if you had any thoughts about this,

any constuctive critism, I would love and appreciate

reading your reviews. It's really modivating, and

makes me get even more fired up to write, so

if you like this story, I'd be very happy if you

reviewed or favorited, or subscribed :D

...

Thank you so much!

Hope ya'll enjoyed ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **No I am not dead and neither is the story,

I just had terrible writters block.

Sorry to keep you all waiting for those who

were really interested in this story.

Thank you so very much

...

Once again I highly suggest you

watch one piece movie five,

'The Curse of the Seven Star Sword, before

reading this story. You can watch it

for free on .

...

Other then that, I hope you enjoy this chapter,

I've got a lot of things planned for this story, so I

hope that I will be able to write more soon.

* * *

**Old Friends**

Waves of deepest blue slapped against the small sail boat the swordsmen was riding in. He was leaned back in his signature lazy, reclined pose, his cherished Wadou at his side, along with two other, nameless katana. His light grayish-brown eyes were closed, due to the blinding, shimmering blue ocean water. The sun reflected on the restless sea like a mirror that could never be perfectly still, and the boat, it rocked back and forth.

Less then twenty four hours ago, the green-headed man was still tied to a pole, but in a rush of events, his life faced a cataclysm. Roronoa Zoro was now under the command of a just barely seventeen year old boy. Who had no crew, no plan, no money…

'Where have I heard this all before.' Zoro thought sarcastically.

The Santoryu wielder lazily, half opened one eye lid to view his young captain, who was messing around. That said straw-hat wearing boy with the big smile. Who was currently striking poses at the edge of the dingy, as if he were imagining what it was like being the great pirate king.

"Not again! Luffy!" The swordsman exclaimed.

Splash! In an instant the boy fell into the sea. The straw-hat floating, bobbing up to the surface while it's owner sank down fast, like a hammer. Zoro jumped up, he kicked off his worn black boots which ended up next to his swords. He striped hastily of his old white shirt, and green haramaki.

He didn't give it a single thought, he dived splashily into the chilling water. To search for his captain in the blue depths. His eyes stung in the salt water that surrounded him. But he kept right on looking. His strong arms cutting through the water as he swam himself downward.

'What kinda idiot becomes a pirate, if he can't swim?! Stupid!' Zoro thought when he finally caught sight of his new captain. The hands of the sea pulling further into their depths. Bubbles flooding around him, as he flailed pathetically.

Zoro reached for him, he was running out of air. His lungs could only take so much. He had to surface soon, now. Luffy would drown if he didn't. He wrapped one arm around the boys torso. With all his might he swam up ward, he'd never let the hands of the sea take Luffy. After all it was him who rescued the swordsman from execution, he owed the boy at least that much.

Zoro's battle roughened hand shot out of the water and gripped the side of the boat, nearly flipping it half way over. The ocean sparkled with the dramatic splash as the green-headed man hoisted him self and his new captain on to the rocking sail boat...

It was about five minutes later that Luffy was back to his old self, jumping up and down, rocking the boat, and smiling like a lunatic. The green-haired man sighed irritated as he wrung out the bottoms of his black trousers. "Tch, am I really gonna follow this guy the rest of my life?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

…

It was finally safe to say, that Zoro was becoming accustom life on his own. No one to tell him what to do, or what to say. No one could judge him. Just himself, and him, well and Wadou of course, and then the flask filled with sake he hid in the right side of his haramaki.

Sure he did miss his old room at sensei's place. The view of lilac fields through the window, and the scent of midnight jasmines that would waft into the room on summer nights. Then there was the tree, where he his rival would rest after a long day of training. He could still imagine the green grass hills surrounding his village, and how the sun rose, and set from behind them.

Sometimes thinking these things, while on his one man journey made Zoro feel something in his heart hurt.

Though he would never admit it, he wished he could be a little boy, and run threw lilac fields in the moonlight with his beautiful rival. And fight her, oh so carelessly.

But Zoro understood now, this is a second life. He is on his own, to roam East Blue with out the comfort that was his home. It sounded much cooler before he actually did leave for his journey.

Zoro's five-thousand, five-hundred beli had run out faster then he thought it would. He knew it was about time he got to hunting again. Otherwise he'd end up going a second night with out dinner and sleeping in the street, like he did last night. Let just say, cobblestones and do not make good mattresses.

The swordsmen was a survivor so he could handle it, but he'd much rather sleep in a comfy, warm bed. Considering his back was still painfully sore from the other day. The

swordsman had checked to see for damage, and to his dismay, he saw that he had a huge purplish-dark-green mark across his lower back. A nasty, tender bruise that caused him to wince if he barely touched it, or bent the wrong way. On the bright side, at least there were no open wounds.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in oranges and pinks, which reflected itself on the ocean. He'd been wondering miles to different shore line towns, looking for his next victim so he get himself dinner. He had just entered the fisherman's district, very close to the sea. No luck. "What did everyone decide to stop being bad or something!" Zoro grouched under his breath.

'No bar fights, no criminals, no gangs, no… wait a second… ' Zoro felt himself grin, from ear to ear.

The large white sails, the jolly roger of a frowning skull wearing a purple hat, the size of the dark looking ship currently heading towards the shore. Down below the sandy incline he was standing on, were the docks.

"Ya see that Wadou, we got lucky!" He told her. The swordsmen was well aware that if anyone else had been walking by could of seen him with that wild eyed look on his face, talking to an inanimate object would have thought he was psycho, but Zoro couldn't care less. He was too happy.

He hid himself behind some crates, and waited, that way they wouldn't suspect him. He was going for the captain after all. They are always the one with the bounty. He decided he'd stake them out until the crew members went on there way.

The ship docked. Zoro watched as several odd looking men worked to hoist up the sails. He observed and found that the captain was clearly the one in purple coat. Not much of a guy, nothing to remember. Except for his funny beard and dreadlocks. And his silly red hat with a big white dopey feather, as Zoro called it, attached to the hat. He also had a thing for jewels, the ruby and emerald rings on his fingers spoke of that. Other then that he was just an average sized male.

Two men, the only really distinct members of his crew strode beside him as he walked along the deck giving orders in a strict voice. One was very tall, lanky, to thin to be healthy. His hollow cheek bones and the cigarette in his mouth all the more proof of that. His straw colored hair was tied in a pony tale. He had a sword at his right hip, and his shirt was striped red and white, black trousers and brown boots adorned him.

The other was short, but buff, buff like he'd been using steroids kinda buff. His orange hair fell in a mess around his face, he lacked eye brows, but had sharp brown eyes. The veins protruded on his arms, and his big knuckled hands showed he fought with his fists. Fine by Zoro, as long as he kick some ass, it didn't matter how.

The swordsmen was growing impatient. The pirates he'd heard about in story's landed on islands and immediately started to pillage the poor villages, steal food and treasure, and rape the towns prettiest young girls. The boys at the dojo most of really exaggerated pirates, because these buccaneers were just hanging around. Lazily un-boarding their ship and heading onto the sandy beach. They were so calm it was weird to the swordsmen.

The sky was getting dark, but the orange glow was still there when the captain and his two body guards stepped off the ship. The walked along the wooded pier of the docks, towards the main beach where Zoro was waiting to jump at them.

He decided he'd go for the fist fight first, then the skinny dude, clear the trash out first so he could take out the captain without interruptions…

Zoro stood there panting slightly, Wadou dripping red blood onto the sand. There would have been more details, but the fight itself was sun unenthusiastic, and not challenging to the swordsmen he didn't bother remembering it. Zoro was indeed injured, and even with that disadvantage he could still take them both on.

The small gap in his memory ended right as the funny bearded captain was backing away, his back hit a large cargo crate that had been placed on the docks. His supposed strongest crew mates lie in the sand, half dead. Some of the other crew mates had also come to check out the noise, and they too lied motionless on the beach. Zoro grinned at the disgruntled captain.

"I thought that as captain, you were suppose to be the most powerful member of the crew." Zoro spoke, disappointed by this man cowering at him.

"I guess you were just a weakling who hid behind his crew by instilling fear." The swordsmen sighed as he sheathed his sword. This upset him, Wadou wasn't pleased either.

The man glared at him like a frightened dog and barked out, "The fights not over yet!"

He whipped out two pistols in a flash. Shakily aiming then at Zoro. Sweat ran down his forehead and he swallowed fearfully. Zoro was unfazed by this sudden danger. The captain was going to shoot and Zoro just shrugged, bored.

"You can't beat him with those!" A definitely male voice called out.

Zoro's gray-brown eyes shifted to see that standing atop the crates was the tall silhouette of a swordsmen, wearing a dark maroon samurai like coat. His eyes widened, 'It couldn't be…" he thought.

"What?!" griped the captain.

He then pointed one of his pistols at the man Zoro found, oh so familiar. "Just who the hell are you?!" He questioned, scared out of his mind.

The stranger said nothing. Zoro's heart raced, it had to be him…. He leaped off the crate. He was cool, and swift. With a single flick of his blade he knocked down the pistols right out of the hands of that babbling buffoon of a captain. Landing on his feet effortlessly, he then reached out with his left arm, and punched him right out with tightened fist.

The green-haired pirate hunter stood motionless as the captain fell onto the wooden planks of the docks. Then he looked up at the man that was looking thoughtfully at him as he stepped over the pirates' bodies. "Long time no see, Zoro."

The swordsmen chocked on his words, "Is that you Saga?!" He really hoped it was.

The stranger sheathed his sword, which was slung over his back. Then he smiled. "I've also started a warriors journey to hone my skills as a swordsman."

Zoro stared blankly at him.

"I knew I'd find you some day Zoro!" Saga spoke happily and reached out to lightly shake his old friend's shoulder.

It was then that Zoro noticed a certain dagger that was tucked inside the silver-haired young man's cream colored sash. Once again his eyes widened. "You still have that!?"

Saga reached his hand down to touch the wooden hilt of the miniature blade. "Of course." He said proudly.

Zoro hid his emotion, but he wanted to smile. He could still remember that one hot summer day when he sat under that big tree behind the dojo and carving his own name, 'Zoro' into the hilt. Though it wasn't much, it was a good memory to the green-haired swordsmen.

"This dagger represents our promise after all!" Saga exclaimed, he was overjoyed to be reunited with his best friend, but looking at Zoro's blank face he suddenly felt hurt.

Zoro showed no emotion, causing the silver-haired male to wonder if his supposed friend remembered him at all.

"Did you forget?!" He snapped, his expression of gritted teeth and narrowed green eyes displayed his anger.

Zoro still stood there staring like a wall, blankly. If Saga had still been a little boy he would of cried. Instead he got even more pissed. "That morning, when we were kids,"

He paused waiting for Zoro to react. Nothing. He continued. "That day I left, you said you had promised you'd become the world's greatest swordsmen, so you told me that I had better keep good on my vow to master the sword of justice!" Saga yelled, desperate.

And finally, Zoro's features softened, and his lips curved upward into a smile. "I could never forget.

It was Saga's turn to stand there speechless, his eye's widened, his mouth slightly opened as Zoro grinned like he did when he was a little boy. A devilish grin that only he could pull off so attractively.

Saga chuckled. And placed his arm around Zoro in brotherly affection. "You jerk!" He laughed, punching his toned stomach playfully, with the same fist that had just taken out a full grown, 5"9 male minutes ago.

The two of them laughed loudly, hearty and wild, something neither of them had done in a long time. Over the years the two of them had always subconsciously wondered whether or not the other was still alive, or if they had forgotten. To see each other like this, was something that filled them with absolute joy. Their bond had been that strong after all.

They broke their contact and looked at each other for a moment. The changes in appearance were not unnoticed.

Saga nudged Zoro again, "You got taller Zoro, but your still shorter then me!" He teased, trying to get even with Zoro's previous prank. Kinda like they had joked when they were little.

Zoro's brows furrowed, and he stuck out his lower lip. "For your information I'm 5'11, that's not short."

The slightly older swordsmen grinned, Zoro wasn't aware of the fact that he was pouting. It was something he'd always done for as long as he could remember. Clearly Saga had touched a nerve, so he continued.

"Yeah, I still remember that even Kuina laughed since she was ta… Zoro?" Saga noticed that Zoro's flustered, irritated pout of an expression, had changed into a serious, rather gloomy one.

The green haired swordsman held his head down, his hand reached up and gripped Wadou's hilt. The mention of his blue-eyed rival's name was just too much to bare. The silver-haired swordsmen was caught off guard. He'd never seen Zoro so sad before. Worst of all, he was sure he was responsible for his mood change.

Things had been so happy, bright like sun, it was as if a wave of despair had flooded over them.

"Zoro, did something happen?" Saga finally asked.

The younger swordsmen was quiet for a moment, then he looked up into Saga's green eyes.

"Kuina, she…" It hurt him even to think about, let alone say it, but somehow he managed to get it off his tongue. Saga had a right to know after all.

"She's dead." Those words tasted like poison in Zoro's mouth.

Saga shoulders slumped. His head felt heavy. His eyes stung. His mind hurt. This was the same girl he used to fight over with Zoro when ever she wasn't around. The same girl he admired. The same girl he thought so fondly of, was no longer breathing.

"And just when the hell did this happen!?" Saga spoke in bitter disbelief.

Zoro found that he was gripping Wadou's hilt tighter. "About seven years ago, a couple months or so after you left."

Saga felt storm clouds roll in over him. He always assumed that when he found Zoro, Kuina would be traveling with him. He would sometimes imagine her the way she would be when she grew up, but she never got to grow up. It wasn't fair, it was harsh in fact. The ugly truth of her death hit Saga like a freight train, but he knew it was thousands of times worse for Zoro.

"I'm sorry." He said, knowing that sorry wouldn't bring her back. It was pointless really, but that is all he could say.

Zoro nodded solemnly, "Just don't." he spoke his words like he had battery acid in his mouth.

Five minutes past of nothing but the too of them thinking about the whole thing sadly. Then finally, the older swordsmen sighed, "How about we turn in this bastard to the Marines, and then go get ourselves some drinks?"

Zoro half smiled, he appreciated Saga's effort to lighten the mood, "Sounds nice right about now."

With that being said, the two swordsmen carried the body together to the Marine headquarters. After that Saga knew just where to go, and then they went off as two old friends for a night of drinking, and forgetting.

* * *

**A/N: **And so that introduces Saga. Part of this scene

I recreated was indeed from movie five, so regardless

if you've seen it or not I hope it was enjoyable. I really

tried to capture Zoro and Saga's brotherly relationship.

In my opinion Saga would be the older brother xD

...

I deeply apreciate reviews. They motivate me to write more,

and also I would love to hear your opinions. If you had any thoughts or

constructive critisism about this chapter, please let me know.

...

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
